


Deleted/Alternate Scenes of "A Five Year Mission"

by Nesmiths (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, deleted or unused scenes from "A five year mission"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nesmiths
Summary: These are the scenes I decided not to use, most likely to keep my fic rating at M (instead of E) or because the scene would drastically change the story.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, Pavel Chekov/James T. Kirk, Pavel Chekov/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Pavel Chekov/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Spock helps unpack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 - A lesson in verbiage: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834301/chapters/53580877
> 
> This is what was originally supposed to happen, but the ending didn't totally sound like Leonard Mccoy so instead we're just going to thrust it into the "Deleted Scenes" bin.

"This is starting to get old, Ensign." 

The Lieutenant froze, nearly choking on air. "Excuse me?" 

That smirk was back, confident as ever, and plastered on the Vulcan's face. What little self-doubt plagued his mind had vanished as he watched Pavel. He raised an eyebrow. His calculations were correct; Jim and Pavel weren't all that different. 

"Drop it, Chekov." He said softly. "You need this." 

"Leo will be back soon, you should just go." His words were unsteady as he took a step back. 

The Vulcan closed the gap between them. "I've known Leonard long enough to know that he thinks he's protecting you, but I can tell you're repressed." 

Pavel wanted to be offended, the words were harsh, even true. 

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to explore a little… with someone that'll touch on all those things he's afraid to."

"...did you guys plan this?" The younger man didn't know if he should be disgusted or relieved. 

"It was talked about, quite loosely." Spock gave a vague hand gesture as to punctuate the sentence. 

"I totally trust that."

"Trust me, Chekov." Spock gently pushed him against the dresser. "...that's an order, Ensign."

Pavel let out an involuntary whimper. "How did you…"

"I pay attention" He pressed a kiss onto Pavel's jaw, placing his hands on his hips. 

The younger man practically melted into him, arms outstretched around his neck.

By the time the bedroom doors opened, Pavel had been placed atop the dresser. Spock's arms were caressing his sides, lips whispering all the sweet things he'd ever wanted to hear between kisses. 

If Leonard wouldn't have left the boxes in their livingroom he would've dropped them. It wasn't that this was news to him, after ten years you learn things about the person you're spending your free time with.

You learn their kinks, what makes them laugh, their favorite color, but most notably their kinks. 

Pavel's kink, something Leonard couldn't stop trying to psychoanalyze, and honestly something he was completely afraid to entertain, was tucked safely into his blind spot. Leonard was the type to ignore things that made him uncomfortable, that or lash out, but he was never the type to lash out at Pavel. 

Leonard thought he had some hard lines, unbreakable boundaries; like babying Pavel. Those aren't his words, he'd never say that. Those were the words of Jim Kirk upon noticing how clingy Pavel could be off duty, and just how many childlike mannerisms would slip out. 

"Jim's the same way…" Spock's voice pulled the doctor out of his head. "Sometimes he needs to come home and let someone else have all the control for once…"

Pavel straightened up upon noticing Leonard had returned. "This is messed up...its not right. Oh my god." He panicked. 

"Pasha, it's fine." Leonard spoke, partially to blame anyway and he knew it. "I've been ignoring an important part of you. An' I know that's why you've been tense… it's only gettin' worse."


	2. Pavel says "Blow me" again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be chapter 9, but I really don't want to continue writing a complication semi BDSM dynamic between four people. I wouldn't have the time or brainpower for the rest of the plot.

It had been a week since Pavel officially moved in with his boyfriend, and since that first day things have been mostly fine. The younger man slowly regained his bearings, his place aboard this ship, not only with Leonard but as this ship’s navigator.

Despite those last seven days being relatively normal, Pavel knew something was up with Leonard. 

He’d just left for his shift, leaving Pavel sat up on the kitchen counter in one of his old shirts stretched out over a shoulder.

Just ten minutes ago Leonard had his hands on his waist, sharing remnants of their morning coffee. The older man leaning into Pavel, dressed in his uniform in contrast to his lover wearing that tattered medical shirt he’d taken to sleeping in. 

Suddenly, an alarm sounded and Leonard reached back to hit a button on the counter. “I’m gonna be late.” He was almost breathless. 

Pavel pouted, considering running his hands through his hair and messing it up so he’d have to stay a little longer. He wrapped his legs around the doctor’s waist, looking at him through his lashes. “Please stay…” 

“We’ll finish this tonight.” He pressed one last kiss to his lips.

Pavel let him go, still pouting. “...but you could fuck me now.”

This was one of those moments where if Leonard didn’t have to be responsible, he’d turn right back around and do just that, but he was already headed for the door throwing an ‘I love you’ over his shoulder.

The younger man will be liable to go insane if this becomes part of their daily routine. He slipped off the counter just as he heard the front door chime. He pressed the com. “Who is i-” He didn’t get to finish his sentence before he heard the door open. “Finally decide to call off?” He grinned, poking his head through the kitchen archway. His grin turned to confusion when he found the captain standing in his living room. 

“I’m afraid not, Lieutenant.” He had a sort of smug look on his face, and Pavel’s seen it before. That’s Jim’s ‘I’m about to charm the shit out of you’ look.

Pavel began to wonder if he’s ever used that look on Leo before they met. He folded his arms, a small smirk playing on his lips. This was definitely pre-planned. “Alright, who brought it up first?”

“I haven’t the slightest idea of what you’re talking about.” The captain spoke smoothly, striding across the room to him. “I’m just here to check up on Chekov.”  
“That wasn’t funny, but I appreciate the effort.” He took a step towards the captain. 

The captain gently pushed Pavel against the door frame. “You have a whole lot more to appreciate.” Jim pressed a kiss to his neck and another just above his collar bone. 

The younger man gasped beneath him. “And when exactly did you three have time to scheme?”

“Three? Oh, you’re getting a little ahead of yourself Lieutenant.” He ran his hands up under Pavel’s shirt. “It’s cute that he gave you that shirt to wear. Bones is so protective over you it’s nauseating sometimes.” He smirked, letting his fingertips rake down the lieutenant’s chest.

Pavel sucked in a breath, his mind going back to the previous night where Leonard had laid out his pajamas for him. He thought it was strange, but not enough to comment on it. “So, what are you going to do to me, James?” 

The captain closed his eyes for a moment as if he had to steady himself. His eyes opened, focusing on Pavels as he sank to his knees. His fingers looping over the elastic of his briefs. James glanced down at the star-patterned briefs and back up to Pavel. 

Pavel gave an enthusiastic nod, eyes wide as the reality of this situation was setting in. 

James flashed him a smile and pushed them down. “You know, sometimes I like to take orders, Pasha. Can I call you that?”

The Lieutenant ran a hand through James’ dirty blonde hair. It was soft and thick. As he twirled his fingers around it he swallowed. His throat was suddenly drier than normal. “Please, Jim.”

The captain grinned playfully as he leaned forward, ghosting his breath over the lieutenant’s cock. 

Pavel held the wall behind him, sure the tension in the room would threaten to knock out his legs. His body beyond frustrated; he pulled the captain’s hair in his fist. “If you don’t blow me.” He growled, voice low.

“He told me you were bossy.” 

Pavel made a mental note that the captain looked his happiest when his hair is in his fist. The same fist that was guiding James closer to him. “Nobody warned me you talked so much…”

“I’m surprised that never came up.” The captain would’ve made another cocky face if Pavel hadn’t quickly occupied the space in his mouth.

The lieutenant was too focused on the scene in front of him. James Kirk on his knees gagging and groaning like this was the best part of life. His fist loosened in favor of gently massaging the captain’s scalp as silent praise. He soon felt hands grasp the crevices of his hips and glanced down. 

James’ thumb ran over his hip bone gently. It was a sign to relax, that he was okay.

“You’re doing so well for me.” He managed, through his heavy breaths. Pavel reached down to cup his cheek. He felt like he had to be gentler with the captain like there had to be more of a balance.

With Leonard, it was a power battle disguised in quick wit and at first, it seemed like that with James. He’s quickly learned that it’s not the same. 

James likes to be dominated, but he needs to be checked in with. Not because he’s unsure of himself, but because he likes to be cared for.

“Enjoying yourself, Lieutenant.” Spock’s voice seemed to come from nowhere.

Although, Spock’s voice seemed to be the last thing to pull the orgasm out of him.

Pavel wasn’t sure what to focus on, the captain below him still sucking what felt like the life out of him, or Spock standing there impassive as ever as if he were studying them.

His hand retracted from James’ face involuntarily as his body seemed to jump. 

“You’ve got to tell him he can stop,” Spock said, helpfully. Although he seemed to like watching Pavel squirm in his over sensitivity.

When Pavel couldn’t seem to speak Spock gently put his hand on James’ shoulder. “You may stop, sweetheart.” His voice had become sweet as honey, something Pavel wasn’t sure was possible from a Vulcan. 

The captain stood up, demeanor almost the opposite of what he came in with. “Surprise,” He said sheepishly, tongue sliding over his lower lip. 

“Perhaps we should talk about what just happened.” Spock ushered the two men over to the couch. “The doctor had a long talk with us about your needs…”

And just like that, a flood of guilt threatened to release itself inside Pavel. “...only mine?”

The captain glanced at Spock as if he were waiting for something.

“Go ahead,” Spock said gently.   
“Well, actually, his too.” The captain started, “When I first gained command of the Enterprise, Bones and I had a very casual… dynamic.”

A week ago Pavel would’ve been jealous upon learning this information, but now he could only blush. His mind was able to picture it, although he couldn’t see his Leonard doing much in the way of dominating. 

“We were glad he came to us, because we were unsure how to bring this offer to you two.” Spock added. “...and I think we already witnessed your answer.”

“So, how does this work?”

Spock leaned towards Pavel, eyes locked on his. “You’re a smart boy, Chekov. You’ll figure it out.” He leaned a little further, placing an innocent kiss on his lips. As he pulled away the whole atmosphere seemed to change.

He hadn’t even noticed James had moved until he was standing beside him with a pair of shorts for him. “You might need these” He held them out to the younger man.

Pavel pulled on the shorts, watching as Spock disappeared into the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow at James. “What’s he doing?”

“Cooking, probably. He likes to feed me...you too now, I guess.” He shrugged.

“Should I try to understand this?” Pavel asked. It wasn’t that he was uncomfortable, he just didn’t fully get the extent of this new weird relationship.

“I wouldn’t know how to explain it all, but generally, we’re all pretty much the opposite of ourselves when together. You probably noticed that about me first, but you too, Mr. submissive.” He gave a cheeky smile. 

Pavel blushed, but that didn’t stop him from playfully nipping at the captain’s lips. “So what you’re saying is that you two hardasses take orders better when you’re horny?”

“Well, except for Spock, but you’ll figure it out with an attitude like that.” James rested his head on Pavel’s shoulder. “We could all just stay friends like this if you want, or we could make this a hell of a lot more complicated and keep that big brain busy…”

“Try me on the latter.”

The quarter’s doors finally opened for the last time today as Leonard had returned home. He stopped just as he’d seen Pavel and Jim cuddling on the couch.

The captain gently pushed Pavel to the side, wordlessly begging for Leonard’s attention. 

“Don’t be such a bitch, Jim.” Leonard rolled his eyes, kneeling by Pavel who was a little dazed by the catty display. “We discussed the rules, and one of them was not to bruise him.”

“He’s not a tomato, he can be bruised.” The captain folded his arms grumpily. 

“Your ass might be.” The doctor warned, causing the two men to raise their brows and look at each other. 

Well, This was new.


End file.
